My Heart Will Shine Bright
by Shavaun
Summary: (AU: rated R for drug abuse, language and context of rape) Urameshi Yuusuke throws a small party (only 4 invited) and three of them get high. A certian fire demon is thrown back into a world of never getting up..


**My Heart Will Shine Bright  
**Saibh Ng y Shavaun Kajitani

Saibh Ng's Note:Wow. JinuSean, M-flo and a little bit of -_cough-_ can cause some strange reactions in story writing.

The Title came from a line from the song Chonopsychology by M-flo. The whole rhyming thing was going on and I happen to like this song in and out of highs.

Shavaun and I happened to be laughing our asses off and making up strange story lines while watching InuYasha andYuYuHakusho. Somehow, and I am still trying to figure it out how CSI: managed to join in as well Stargate: SG-1. Remind you, this won't _make_ any sense.

edited by Shavaun.

Shavaun Kajitani's Note: Please excuse the messy plot and the out of character-ness that is scrambled around the story. I understand that the mass majority will skip over all the warnings and notes and in then end, we'll be getting reviews about how 'idiotic' this 'piece of shit' is. Remember one thing- This story shouldn't be taken seriously. Well, the first chapter anyway. The plot is shaky (meant to be, mind you) and the characters are acting like horny bastards (thanks to Skewrel and Plum) and the stupid jackass shit came from mi novio amigos desu!

Please, PLEASE, don't take this chapter seriously. It's too frightening to take into serious consideration.

**Disclaimer:**_ WE do not own YuYuHakusho, PCP, Stargate:SG-1 or CSI:. We can only dream that we did and that we were rich bitches, however; those are only dreams._

**Warning:** This is rated **R** due to drug abuse, mild content of homosexuality, mild content of rape, sex, violence and language. It is _preferred_ that **_no one under then age of 17 is to read this._** We just don't want any flames on behalf of the story. Since there _is_ a warning.. well you get the point.

**My Heart Will Shine Bright  
**Saibh Ng and Shavaun Kajitani

chapter 1:  
_Giving In_

Wow! The sky was a funny colour of spinning pinks and purples while the grass was turning into a strange bluish tinge. Blink. Another one. What was this place again? He just couldn't remember.

"_Ara.. matte, ITAI_!" screamed a creamy Kurama as he ran around in a circle of blurry blurriness.

"La la la la.." Sang the crazy mushrooms. "H.i.pee!"

"_Anata_ STOOP-ED!" Yelled a someone who looked like he jumped out of Grease! _Ara_ wait, that's Yusuke. "Silly Kurama."

"I'm horny!" Said Kuwabara.

Hiei's eyes narrowed so much his eyes looked shut. "I'm going to kill you, you fucking idiot."

Yusuke laughed as he took another hit. "You said that wrong."

Hiei rolled his eyes and opened the window, "Get fucked up for all I care, I'm gone." and POOF! He was gone.

Kurama sat back down and took another hit from the mushroom bong. Breathe.. "What is this, again?"

Yusuke rolled his eyes and laughed, "PCP of course. What? You expected Weed or somet'in'?"

"No, just asking." Another hit. "This is good shit. The mushrooms are singing."

The Mushrooms were singing to a song on the radio that only to them, was nothing but beats and warped voices. "_Toki_..."

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Kuwabara yelled as he jumped up and ran toward the door. "FLYING MONKEYS!"

Kurama and Yusuke looked around and began to laugh uncontrollably while trying to 'catch' the 'flying monkeys'.

Kuwabara just began to shake violently while mumbling gibberish.

"Dood! Urinemeshiti! You eyes are like, so fucking bloodshot!"

"I wanna' get laid.." Yusuke responded, missing that insult that Kuwabara said.

"You and I both, Yusuke." Kurama said in a dream-like state.

"Yea, ya' know, I dun't thank Hiei need to go. I miss him." Replied Yusuke with a wounded tone in his voice. "But! Thare's tha gurls."

Kurama rolled his eyes and began to laugh as the tiny Mushrooms began to sing once more.

"The fatty tissues are absorbed in the chemical and making a waxy-like surface on the body. Normally this is used-"

"-Kuwabara, stop tryin' to act smart."

Kuwabara grabbed Kurama and began to hump him from the back. Moaning, he was saying: "Teal'c, Oh my fucking_ jafa _Teal'c."

Everyone blinked in high-confusion.

About a few hours late during the twilight hours, the affects of the PCP was beginning to ware away and the 'trip' wasn't as intense was it was. Yusuke was sprawled out across the couch while Kuwabara was on the table, drooling and mumbling things that sounded way too detailed and passionate. Kurama sat on the floor, remotely sane and was trying hard to not focus on Kuwabara's murmurs.

Jade green closed and was trying to dull the headache that was working to crawl out. Taking a seed out of his hair, he grew a Makai wildflower. Taking off a petal; he ate it.

The headache was beginning to dull and once again he felt somewhat relived. "I'm not taking that again." The redhead commented.

A moan was heard and Yuusuke replied, "_Aa ano_, that shit was worth tha _yen_."

"If I recall, you only paid a thrid of what it was worth."

Yuusuke scoffed and threw his arm across his eyes to block out the light. "_Aa_, I am fully aware of that."

"You owe me ¥12,000."

Yuusuke rolled his red-tinted eyes under his tanned arm. "Whatever." A small moan escaped his lips as he tried to sit up to fetch the remote of the television. He head swam and he swore under his breath.

"Are you in pain?"

Yuusuke sent an angry glare toward the _kitsune youkai_. "What'd you think?"

Kurama picked off another petal and handed it to the _Toushin_. "Place it under your tongue. It'll act like a fast aspirin."

Complying, the _Toushin_ placed it underneath his tongue. A few minutes later he was resting against the couch in a cool manner.

The sun was rising above the horizon from it's deep sleep, the moon was fading into the distance and the landscape was bathed in orange tint and light. The sky in the west was turning with grays and slate blue (which by most would be considered depressing) and three teenage boys were lounging about a messy apartment.

Beer bottles and ashes were scattered about and the smell of smoke lingered in the air. One brown eye propped open, glazed, and was staring into eyes of a woman with a drunken expression upon her face. "Yu's'ke, did'ja le've me s'me?"

The teen nodded and handed her a small bag. Snatching it (without a thanks) she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Rude awakening and the other two jumped with a start. "What tha hell was that?" Yelled Kuwabara in confusion.

Jade eyes scanned around the apartment and eyes stared at a closed door. "What time is it?"

Yuusuke looked at a clock that had had previously fallen to the floor. "_Ano_ it's 7:30."

Kurama's jade eyes went wide as he ran to pick up his wallet and keys. "_K'so_! I was suppose to be home by 2:00 AM! _Okaasan_ is probably worried."

"Later Kurama." Yuusuke called as the _Youko_ was running out of the door.

Kuwabara stretched and yawned as he picked up his jacket. "I need to go too. Eiichi needs food and attention."

"Later."Yuusuke said once more before falling back into a heighten sleep.

-

Saibh would really enjoy it if you went along and reviewed for this insane story. The first part is rather incoherent and believe it that we _both_ find it rather insane and a blooming genius of an idiot. We won't bite you if you review, _watashi-tachi no yakosoku daijoubu._

_- xo xo Shavaun Kajitani_

Saibh: yes yes i do bite!

**R e v i e w**


End file.
